Love is Just An Addictive Game
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: Christy Hemme and a certain superstar have been hooking up a few months now. She starts a relationship after 1 year of friendship but she is still hooking up with "The Guy". What will her consequences be? DavexChristyxJohn


Hey, everybody. I though of another story so I decided to write it. Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter and the next is based on the past. The others relate to the future but Christy is still on RAW.

Disclaimer: I don't own, anyone in this chapter.

* * *

**Raw's Diva Search 2004 (Summertime)**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to announce the winner of the 2004 Diva Search." said the 2003 Diva Search Winner Jaime Koeppe. " We have Joy Giovanni, Carmella DeCesare, and Christy Hemme."

"As of last week I said this week we were going to have to impress someone and who ever is judged by the most positive feedback then you are the winner. The thing is, I'm not the one your gonna impress." Jamie said after the 3 finalist came out and got into the ring with robes on. "Your gonna be impressing one of the superstars, a very hott superstar. And here he comes."

All the Pre-Divas turned to the ramp as John Cena came down. Carmella rolled her eyes, Joy shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't anything to be excited about, and Christy smirked knowing she would win by the way she plans on impressing him.

He got in the ring and got a mic and chair from Lillian. He in folded the chair and sat in it lazily.

"I was told, you ladies are suppose to impress me and who ever I think does the best wins?" John asked although he knew damn well that was exactly what was suppose to go down. The 3 girls just nodded with different emotions. "Sooo, who's first?"

"Well, I thought Carmella could be first." Jamie said as she got a death glare by Carmella.

Carmella took off her robe which revealed her top that was cut to bellow her chest and shorts. John was impressed and Christy noticed. She got too far to lose to Carmella. _'This better be a heck of a good impression if he's already impressed just because of her outfit, which is not even cute. It's slutish...I can't say anything, my impressions slutish. Oh well. His decision is all that matters to me.' _Christy thought.

Carmella started dancing to the music that was playing. She was doing a belly dance mixed with ballroom. Christy was not liking this at all, especially by the way John was watching Carmella. The song was over and the crowd cheered for her as Jamie thought about who to call next.

"Carmella tell us what you were impressing." Jamie said as Joy took the mic.

"I was trying to impress John with my dance skills." Carmella replied as Jamie nodded.

"Alright. That was Carmella DeCesare, Now, we're going to have Joy Giovanni." Jamie responded as Joy stepped up and took her robe off.

Joy wore a bikini and this was a stare for John. Christy knew she was going to have to pull off her performance to win. This wasn't Christy's favorite moment right now, although she was confused by workers putting buckets of water and paint in the ring. Joy poured water on her self and put paint on rubbing her self. John tried to looked turned on even though he wasn't and Christy knew it.

"Ok, what you were you trying to impress John by?" Jamie asked confused at what Joy did.

"I was trying to impress John by how dirty and nasty I am." Joy said with a smirk as only the men in the crowd cheered for her.

"Last but not least, Christy Hemme." Jamie said knowing hers will be the best.

"Can I use the mic?" Christy asked Jamie before stepping up.

"Sure." Jamie answered before giving it to her.

Christy stepped up then started. "My name is Christy Hemme and I want to be the 2004 Diva search winner." Christy said as she took off her robe showing a outfit thats like a one piece bathing suit but with rips in stripes. (Something weird but cute/ something a model might wear during a photo shoot.)

"I want to win because I believe I deserve to be the winner. I say that because growing up I watched wrestling and I also enjoyed dirt bike riding back in Cali." Christy said as she got cheers whiling dancing in heels.

"Then again I was a cheerleader and I worked at hooters for a period of time." Christy continued as her cheers got louder and she started dancing towards John.

"I also majored in dance for college and I have been in a few music videos." Christy said still dancing but stepping towards John slowly.

"Then again I own a motorcycle and I sure as hell know how to drive it." Christy admitted seeing that John was interested.

"I love to impress people and dance obviously." Christy said with a smirk as she sat on John's lap.

The crowd cheered loud as over although they were jealous because Christy wasn't sitting on their lap. She smirked as she looked at John who looked away at the crowd because he was impressed. "Thats why I believe I deserve to be a _real_ Diva."

"Plus, I liked the Undertaker," Christy stated turning to face John still sittings on his lap with her legs opened. "and I think I like you too."

"I _know_ I like you. We gotta hang out more often." John replied in his mic as Christy's smile turned into a laugh.

"That was Christy Hemme. I guess I don't have to ask you what you were trying to impress." Jamie said already knowing she might win. "Sooo, John what did you think of Camella?"

"Well, Her dancin' skills are hot and she got it going on."

"Joy."

"Joy, she was very...um unique."

"Ok, and Christy."

"Christy, I liked how she danced and explained her life style. I also liked the fact that she is interested in guys things and can keep her femininity and sexuality." John answered with a smirk at his last comment.

"Alright so now it is up to John to figure out who will be the next Diva Search Winner. Who will be eliminated first?"

"It will have to be, Joy."

"Sorry Joy but you are not the next Diva search winner." Jamie commented carelessly. "Now between Christy and Carmella, who is the winner."

"Carmella... you are NOT the Diva search winner. Congratulations Christy." John said as Carmella glared at John and Christy jumped around excitedly as confetti fell from the top of the arena. Christy was happy although she had a feeling she was going to win anyway.

* * *

**Christy Backstage**

Christy walked around proudly being that she won. She was getting use to the people in the roster so much she wasn't mindful that it was almost time to go. When she walked down the hall and she saw people crowded around the Women's Locker Room. She walked up there and saw Joy.

"Hey, whats going on?" Christy asked as she stepped up to Joy.

"A pipe to the showers in the Women's Locker Room busted. Thank God I took my shower already, I was just about to go." Joy answered as she looked back at Christy. "Good thing most people won't be here. Oh, heres your bag. I got it for you."

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright bye." Joy said giving a warm smile as Christy walked off.

Christy got down the hall and knocked on the Men's Locker Room. She knocked as Rod Van Dam opened the door with a warm smile.

"Hey Christy, congrats on your win."

"Thanks. I was wondering if I can use your showers after the guys were done because our pipe busted."

"Well, you should wait until you get to the hotel then."

"I can't. I'm suppose to go out to eat then to the club with some divas right after I left the arena and the hotel is 45 mins away."

"Fine." Rob said with a sigh. "Your lucky. Theres one more person to wait for."

"Thanks!" Christy said as Rob rolled his eyes playfully and he closed the door after he left. Christy stood next to the door with her back to the wall. She waited about 2 to 3 minutes then the door opened. Christy turned her head to face the man stepping out the room.

"Hey Christy, I heard you won the Diva Search. " The tall muscular man said.

"Yeah, It was tough but fun at the same time. " Christy responded with a slight smile.

"Well, congradulations to you." He replied. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Dave." Christy replied as he pasted her then she turned back to say something. "Um, Dave."

"Yeah?" He responded after he looked back at her.

"Thanks, for the congrats. I appreciate it." Chrsty answered with a warm smile.

"No prob." Dave said before slightly smiling back. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks." Christy replied shyly remembering the outfit she had on.

He turned around to continue walking. Christy turned back to the Men's Locker Room Door and walked in.

* * *

**In the Men's Locker Room**

Christy was in the bathroom that had the showers and sinks with mirrors. She turned on a shower so it could warm up. While she was waiting she started to undress into her bra and panties. She she fluffed her hair out as she walked over to the sink to get her stuff. She looked down to pick up her shower gel and shampoo. She looked back up to the mirror and saw another reflection behind her other than herself. She flinched before dropping her things in the sink and turning around quickly to see if someone was really behind her. She sighed realizing who it was.

"Pretty scared there, aren't you?" The man said with a smirk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Christy yelled after hitting him on his arm. "It is totally not cool to scare someone like that!"

"I don't think you should be hitting me after I chose you to be the next Diva Serch Winner." He replied putting his hands on the sink making very little space between the two. "You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me."

"Wheather you picked me or not I could of still been a Diva." Christy replied crossing her arms with a slick smirk.

"I said: You wouldn't be here _right now. _Theres a difference." He replied getting a little closer.

"The amount of time I would be here. Wow, a big difference." Christy said sarcastically getting closer to him.

"Yup it is a big difference."

"And what is that?"

"It determines whether I get with you today or the day you would started being a Diva."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

The was a pause as Christy looked to her side for a moment. She looked back at him with a serious face and put her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't. Explain to me."

"Ok, put it like this," He started before sighing. "we should share showers because if I use another shower it would waste water, like your doing now. I'm against the whole pollution and global warming thin-"

"You know damn well you don't give a crap about pollution and global warming. You just want to fuck me. Do you really think I would give it up to you just like that?" Christy said cutting him off, snapping at 'that'.

"Yeah. I mean, your half naked and all." He replied truthfully.

"Are you fucking seri-" Christy manged to say while trying to smack him. He caught her arm and pinned her to the wall and cut her off by kissing her.

The first second she didn't kiss back. The second second, she couldn't resist him. There was no space between the two as they kissed each other endlessly. Christy wrapped her legs around him and took his shirt off as he unclipped her bra. He through it off and felt on her chest. She moaned loudly she reaching down to unbuckle his pants. They kissed as he walked over to the shower with her wrapped around his waist. Christy took his shorts off and he took her panties off. He laid her down on the bench and entered her roughly. She let out another loud moan.

"Say my name, and moan it." He commanded as Christy bit her lip. She moaned his name softly. "Louder."

She said his name louder but not that loud. "Scream it."

Christy knew screaming and moaning at the same time was hard but she tried it any way.

"John!" She screamed and moaned at the same time. She then made a slight smile at him. "How was that?"

"Perfect."

* * *

This may be the beginning, but therefore... the beginning is not over.

The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review!


End file.
